Battle between the Past and the future
by CheekyMonkey 146
Summary: Mr Peabody had locked his invention for safe keeping. So thankfully no one can use the WABAC to cause harm to the world although what Peabody didn't know that the WABAC wasn't the only time machine in the world. The world is in danger when a new character steps in, it's up to Mr Peabody, Sherman and Penny to save the world from disaster.
1. Chapter 1

The battle between the Past and the future

Prologue:

It had been 2 weeks since the catastrophic incident with the WABAC time machine; Mr Peabody had locked his invention for safe keeping so young children won't take spontaneous adventures. So thankfully no one can use the WABAC to cause harm to the world although what Peabody didn't know that the WABAC wasn't the only time machine in the world.

In Moscow was small old fashioned cottage near a forest where an innocent family lived of two middle-aged parents and 3 children – twin boys and an older sister. And a cat called Shura. But what they didn't know about their Kurilian Bobtail cat that she was a master evil genius who could talk and modify some of the world's greatest inventions into torturing and petrifying contraptions that would destroy the world.

Chapter 1 Lock down:

'Please just one quick trip, I promise I'll be on my best behavior' wailed Sherman desperately. 'I'm sorry Sherman but the government clearly stated he wanted it in lock down' Peabody said sadly looking into Sherman's sad puppy dog eyes that he couldn't stop staring into. _Stop_ he thought to himself _I won't be driven to do the wrong thing even if his miserable puppy dog eyes are better than mine which is strangely ironic._ 'What's the point of it being here if we can't even use it?' Sherman mumbled. 'It's impossible to destroy and we have to keep it safe from the rest of the world' Mr Peabody said with his hand on hips. Then he remembered 'Wait a second, isn't it your bedtime Sherman?' Peabody asked looking Sherman in the eyes. 'Uh, nope' Sherman said with a very unconvincing face. 'Come on Sherman, you have school tomorrow.' Mr Peabody said, guiding Sherman towards the door. On that note he rushed to his room excitedly thinking of school but not about his lessons but of seeing Penny and his friends. It was only a few minutes until Sherman was quietly snoring in his bed, Peabody came up ruffled the red-headed boys' hair and thought of what Sherman would become of.

That night Sherman dreamed of all the past adventures he had with Mr Peabody and Penny like when the time he went to the French revolution with Mr Peabody sword fought angry mobs and using the flying machine with Penny at that thought he slept soundly the rest of the night with a smile plastered on his face.

The next morning Sherman was woken up to his annoying _doctor who_ alarm clock that played the theme tune. 'I really have to get a different alarm clock' he said to himself still yawning. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open and he started sniffing the air, Mr Peabody was cooking Sherman's favorite breakfast why of course it was 'BACON!' Sherman shouted and sprinted towards the kitchen. 'Good morning Sherman, did you have a good sleep?' said smirking Peabody who knew that Sherman will instantly get of bed if he cooked bacon. 'Yes Mr Peabody' said Sherman who was eyeing the frying pan hungrily. Peabody started to place of contents of food onto plates and handed a plate to Sherman. 'Now Sherman I want you to chew on your food so you don't get hic- When Mr Peabody turned around he saw a smiling boy with a empty plate in front of him. Mr Peabody looked at Sherman in awe, how can one small boy eat whole plate of bacon in less than 10 seconds. 'I'm full up now, so i'll go get ready for school' said Sherman hoping off his stool and walking out the big kitchen.

His penthouse was as big as a museum so it was quite often he got lost in it, right now Sherman was in a room with red, comfy sofas, a big polished black piano and a small bar for mixing drinks. And a confused Sherman of he had got there. 'Are you lost again Sherman' Mr Peabody asked from behind him. This made Sherman jump out of surprise knocking down a glass down from the bar counter. 'Um, just a bit' Sherman said anxiously standing in front of the broken glass. 'Come on I'll get you to you room and clean the glass mess later. When Mr Peabody got Sherman back to his room he started thinking of his business meeting he had today with the oncology specialists and professors of medicine treatment for finding a cure for brain tumor. 'Mr Peabody I'm ready for school now' Sherman said cheerfully waking Peabody out of his trance. 'Okay, Sherman let's go to the garage then' said Mr Peabody for that was were he kept his small red scooter with a side car for Sherman to sit in.

**That's the first chapter I hope you like, i'll try to update soon please give reviews I really want your opinion! Thanx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Lodger

Back in Russia Shura the devil - minded cat sat in her lab that was under ground her owner's cottage and was examining her blueprints that was going to help over rule the world. She smirked to herself and screeched for one of her professors. Her snarly voice echoed through the ground and a helpless little man came out running quickly with fear evolved in his eyes.

"I'm H-here mistress, is t-there anything you would like maybe a glass of milk or a tuna sandwich- the poor little scientist stuttered.

"Stop blabbing you fool and let me speak!" Shura shouted in a deep Russian accent at the scientist that looks like he was about to wet his pants.

"How long until my machine is ready?" Shura said in a slightly calmer tone.

"In 2 days..., your mistress." the professor said nervously.

"Well work faster then and on that note bring me a latte with extra milk and sugar!"Shura screamed angrily at the professor.

"Mistress are you sure you want extra sugar you don't really want to put on weight?" the scientist said stupidly.

Shura stared at him with wide eyes that were full bitterness and infuriation. That made enough sense for him to turn around and start running or get clawed in the neck by a vicious tempered cat.

* * *

When Mr Peabody and Sherman arrived at his school that was already full of pupils messing around before the first bell went. Sherman hopped out the side car and turned around to say goodbye to Mr Peabody.

"Do your best at School today" Mr Peabody said smiling.

"I'll make you proud dad" Sherman said and ran off to find his classmates.

Mr Peabody chuckled to himself and thought _You already have. _

And with that he drove off to work.

Sherman scanned the playground which was filled with kids, boys playing football and some girls braiding each others hair and then he spotted his two dorky friends next to a tree. Rajesh or was tall, skinny and Indian was holding up a magazine to Sam's face and jumping up and down. His other friend Sam who was short, tubby, had blond hair and was in a wheelchair for the most unlucky of situations. He was now blinking furiously at the magazine that had been shoved to his face. Once they both spotted Sherman heading their way they instantly greeted each other with their silly secret handshake.

"You'll never guess what; I'm getting the latest copy of Halo tomorrow!" Rajesh shouted excitedly he tripped over Sam's wheelchair.

"Isn't it awesome?" Sam said happily not bearing the fact Rajesh had toppled over him.

Sherman rolled his eyes thought his what massive geeks his friends are but he still cares for them. "Hey you should totally come to my place tomorrow to play Halo, Sam is." Rajesh said proudly.

"Yea why not, anyway have you watched 'teenage turtles' last night?" Sherman asked starting a new full conversation about the show.

Suddenly something had caught his attention but was more of a somebody. He recognized the blond headed girl with blue eyes full with tears across the playground.

"Hey guys I'm just gonna go check upon Penny for a second" Sherman said distracted.

"What?!" both his friends exclaimed together.

"Do you even remember what she did to last month?" Sam said with fear.

"Look, guys that was history she's different now, she's my friend." Sherman said annoyed.

"Uh huh." Rajesh said sarcastically.

Sherman huffed angrily and jogged across the play ground, in the process almost getting hit by a soccer ball. He went over to Penny, to see she was sobbing a bit louder.

"Um, hi Penny are you okay?" Sherman asked nervously.

Penny lifted her head slowly and looked at Sherman with her mournful eyes.

"Oh hi Sherman." Penny mumbled.

"So what's up, i mean you look really sad." Sherman awkwardly.

"My Parents abondoned me" Penny said.

"What?!" Sherman asked confused and shocked.

"Not like that, but they keep leaving me, to go on their stupid business trips for two weeks and I always get put with a crappy nanny that lies around the living room like a old dead beat."Penny shouted angrily with tears sipping down from her cheeks.

This shocked Sherman that she could change emotions so quickly, why do girls always do that Sherman thought.

"Gosh that is really bad, hey why don't you stay with me and Mr Peabody?" Sherman piped up.

It was Penny's turn to be surprised but she had already started hoping he might ask, and he finally did.

"For two weeks?"Penny asked.

"Yea sure, Mr Peabo - Sherman got inerrupted when Penny jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Thank yooooooooouuuuuu!"Penny screamed in delight as she hugged Sherman.

Sherman was smiling his goofy smile he was probably in much more joy than Penny. They must have made a scene because everyone in the playground was watching them and whispering. Then the boys who were playing football started hooting and whistling, making Sherman turn into a shade of a tomato. Then the school bell went and all the children clambered inside of the building.

The lessons went fast enough and Penny and Sherman met at the school gates at the end of the school.

"Sherman i'll walk home by myself it's close enough and can you pick me up around 7:00pm?" Penny said hastily.

"Yea that sounds good, see you later!" Sherman said.

They walked their separate ways, with Sherman full of grief he didn't know what he was thinking when he said Penny could stay _Why was I so stupid, Mr Peabody will get really mad now that I didn't ask his permission first and he might not even allow it but I can't say no to Penny otherwise she will hate me. Uh! Why is this so difficult! _While Sherman had a argument with his mind he had a angry face that made him look constipated so pedestrians started giving him odd looks. When Sherman got to the pent house he had mixed feelings on how he would tell Mr Peabody that he let Penny stay for 2 weeks.

"Hello, Sherman how was school today?" Mr Peabody said while he was making profiteroles in the kitchen.

"Um, School was brilliant, I have to go to my room now to do stuff and by the way Penny's coming over for 2 weeks, okay bye." Sherman said quickly and dashing off.

"What?!" Mr Peabody exclaimed and instead of putting cream in the pastry he got all over his hand.

**That is chapter 2 I hope you like it, please I really need more reviews so I can improve my work. And I promise there will adventurous parts in the next chapter. Okay Bye! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Hammy's Rampage:

Mr Peabody put down his cooking tools, took of his smart apron and ran after Sherman. He ran through the door Sherman went into but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly he saw a bright red head that flashed around the corner.

"Sherman I know you're there come here and explains yourself immediately!" Mr Peabody yelled.

Sherman hesitantly came walking from around the corner with his head down full of guilt. Mr Peabody softened his tone and asked gently "What were you trying to tell me in the kitchen?"

"Today at school Penny was really upset because her parents left her for two weeks to go on holiday together and they couldn't find anyone suitable so I said she could stay at ours." Sherman blurted out but, exaggerated a bit so Mr Peabody would let Penny stay.

Mr Peabody sighed knowing Sherman would do something like this since he was head over heels for Penny.

"How am I supposed to take care of this girl especially since she was the cause of the world nearly ended, and besides I have an important conference at 8.00pm this evening in the lounge that's why I was making refreshments…" Mr Peabody said in a serious tone.

Sherman hung his head low sadly, Mr Peabody noticing this was now feeling guilty he hated seeing his boy depressed.

"Sherman during the conference I want you and Penny on the other side of this building and not to go to any mischief while I'm gone." Mr Peabody said smiling.

"Yes Mr Peabody." Sherman mumbled.

"Wait did you say me and Penny? Does this mean she can stay?" Sherman questioned quickly.

"Come on Sherman, are you ready to go and pick up Penny?" Mr Peabody said.

"Sure thing Mr Peabody!" Sherman said grinning so much he felt his teeth start to hurt.

* * *

Back at Penny's mansion.

As Penny was packing in her room she went up to the phone and tried calling her parents but it just went on to voice mail.

"Hello Father hello mother, when you get this I probably would be at Mr Peabody's pent house. Since they let me stay there, I hope you have fun on your business trip father. Okay um good bye (Penny paused) I love you." Penny said to the voice mail sadly.

She put the phone back on its stand and continued packing. On her desk in her room she had a picture of her parents and her she hated that photo. Mostly because everyone init had fake smiles, it was taken after she had an argument with her parents about them leaving her all the time.

(Flashback): "I'm sick and tired of being ditched by my only parents all the time." Penny yelled at her dad.

"You ungrateful child, the only reason you're getting everything you want is because of me working hard!" Mr Peterson shouted back.

"Now, now dear don't raise your voice so much and you're get stress wrinkles!" Mrs Peterson said to her husband trying her best to calm him down.

"What's the point of having me as a child if you never take care of me." Penny shouted now with tears streaming down her face like a water fountain.

"Penny I've worked bloody hard for years just so I get everything you needed and wanted that is what I call 'taking care of'." Mr Peterson said in a stern voice and walked off with his wife trotting after him.

Penny leaned her back to the wall and stared at the floor, "the only thing I ever wanted were parents." She mumbled to herself.

(Flashback over)

She thought about how lucky Sherman and Mr Peabody were to have each other even though he was a dog he was more of a father to Sherman than ever Mr Peterson to Penny. She glanced at pink clock on the wall and it showed the time of 7:05pm then she heard the doorbell ring she flew downstairs rapidly dragging her big suitcase which made her stumble on top of it.

All Mr Peabody and Sherman could hear was a young girl shouting ow! and cursing. Mr Peabody and Sherman looked at each other confusedly.

"Penny are you alright?" Mr Peabody asked out of concern.

Penny opened the door and smiled a bit embarrassed and said "I just had a little stumble, so any way thank you Mr Peabody for letting me be your lodger I'll make sure my parents pay when they get back."Penny said politely.

"There is no need, besides Sherman was quite persuasive." Mr Peabody commented making Sherman blush slightly.

Mr Peabody and Sherman helped Penny load her big pink suit case in the back compartment space of their car and Penny carried her mysterious box and kept beside her at all times through the journey. Once they got to the penthouse they started to unload Penny's suitcase and took the elevator to the first floor.

"Here Penny, this is your guest room and look it's right next to mine." Sherman said happily.

_Oh no_ Mr Peabody thought _I'm not having my son sneak out of bed to start experiencing more crazy adventures with that girl._

"No Penny, your room is down the corridor to the right, Sherman just got a little confused." Mr Peabody said sighing with relief.

Penny shrugged and said okay and dragged her suitcase to her guest room. Sherman frowned and said "What's the matter Mr Peabody?"

Mr Peabody looked into Sherman's brown eyes and said "Keeping you safe from the unknown."

This just left Sherman more puzzled than ever but decided that was the last answer he would get from Mr Peabody. Mr Peabody went back to the kitchen to resume making the refreshments. And Sherman headed off to the direction Penny went to. He knocked on the guest room door and heard Penny say come in.

"So how you like your room?" Sherman asked.

"It's really modern and nice." Penny said while unpacking.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking what's in that big box you were carrying?" Sherman asked.

"Why don't you have a look yourself." Penny said smirking.

Sherman carefully lifted the cloth that was over the box and was nervous of what could be inside.

A hamster.

"Wow, you have a hamster it's so cute what's it's name?"Sherman asked excitedly.

"His name's Hammy, do you want to hold him?" Penny asked optimistically.

"Yea I want to hold him, I'm not allowed pets, Mr Peabody won't let me have one for some unknown reason." Sherman said.

Penny rolled her eyes thought how Sherman always says some really stupid comments. She opened the cage and took Hammy out who was in a middle of snacking and put him into Sherman's hands carefully.

"Yea maybe he's allergic to fur or something." Penny said sarcastically.

"oh ha ha." Sherman said annoyed. He went to stroke the hamster to find it wasn't there.

"Er Penny where's Hammy?'' Sherman said worriedly.

"Why you were holding him, silly."Penny said jokingly but then realized that Sherman's hands were empty.

"Oh my god were is he?!" Penny screamed in panic.

"That's what I asked you!"Sherman shouted back.

While Penny and Sherman were having their screaming therapy, hammy decided to go and explore the house and he scurried out of Penny's room. He went down the corridor and then he climbed into one Sherman's helicopter toys. Sherman and Penny rushed out the to call for Hammy but in the process Sherman accidentally stepped on the helicopter controls which activated the helicopter to lift up into the air that Hammy was still inside and flew forward towards the lounge. As Sherman and Penny was running the helicopter glided past them making both Penny and Sherman turn around to look but slam into the end wall.

"Since where was that wall there." Sherman said dizzily.

"How am I supposed to know you... live here." Penny said who was flat on her back and panting.

* * *

(Mr Peabody's conference)

So far the meeting was going pretty well, Mr Peabody's guests were helping themselves to some of the delicious refreshments. People from around world including Mp's from the UK and senators from the upper house of united states congress came to discuss the future of what will happen to the WABAC time machine.

"Hello everyone, we have gathered here today to discuss matters of the safety of WABAC towards the world. If there are any opinions of the time machine I would like to hear them now." Mr Peabody said confidently.

A young woman with wavy ginger hair and emerald green eyes raised her arm up nervously. Mr Peabody pointed to the woman and she began to speak.

"To be honest I think your invention is remarkable Mr Peabody but is it safe?" the gingered hair woman said.

"If you don't mind me asking but what is your name?" Mr Peabody asked charmingly.

"My name is Joy Summers." Joy said kindly.

Mr Peabody smiled to himself _her name fits her perfect of her appearance _Mr Peabody thought.

"Miss Summers I assure you that the WABAC is safe when it is used properly by a responsible adult." Mr Peabody said obligingly.

"Oh Mr Peabody you say it's safe but it isn't. If you don't remember two weeks ago you and your blasted machine almost destroyed the world. Ladies and Gentlemen do really trust that this mutt can use a time machine again without harming anyone, he's defiantly _not_ a responsible adult." a strange man shouted from the back of the room with brown hair and small shriveled up eyes.

Mr Peabody frowned and stood on a stool to win his pride back "You see that's where you are wrong the government specifically said I am responsible, therefore he let me adopt a human boy." Mr Peabody said calmly.

"This is outrageous you keeping a dangerous, life threatening device in your house where there are children!" the brown haired man said.

"Sherman is perfectly safe I have locked up the WABAC in a way he can never use it!" Mr Peabody shouted and was losing his temper at this ignorant man.

"No that's not good enough the machine has to be destroyed it is risking children lives, who agrees with me that we should take it from Mr Peabody's possession!" the man shouted angrily.

Slowly people from around the room put their hands up, Mr Peabody looked around the room and hopelessness overwhelmed his eyes, then he looked at Joy who looked anxious and then reluctantly put her arm up. Suddenly the door burst open and a small helicopter flew into the room confusing and scaring the guests.

"Aaahh! There's a rat flying the helicopter." on woman screamed and jumped on top of her chair.

The helicopter landed on the table and Hammy climbed out making the guests to start to run rapidly towards the exit in a stamped, 10 secs later Sherman and Penny rushed in to find a hurricane of terrified adults in suits running away from a hamster. Mr Peabody was appalled and shocked as his guests were, he had no idea of where it came from. Sherman and Penny dodged all the adults and crawled under the table and find Hammy scurrying around in distress. Sherman tried to grab him but he jumped from his reach also biting Sherman's finger and crawled away under the other door in the lounge.

"Sherman you have to be more gently with Hammy he's sensitive." Penny complained.

"He's sensitive alright!"Sherman shouted and rubbed his sore finger.

Once all the guests where out the room, Mr Peabody dragged Sherman and Penny out from under the table.

"What have you done! You promised you won't cause any trouble!" Mr Peabody said frustrated.

"We didn't it was Hammy!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Who's Hammy? And where is he." Mr Peabody said bewildered.

"He's my hamster and he went into that direction." Penny butted in and pointed to the other door in the lounge.

Mr Peabody looked to where Penny pointed and gasped he got his keys from a flower pot and opened the door. And ran into the corridor, Sherman and Penny ran after him they could just about see a little ball of fur but then squeezed under the door at the end of the corridor. The trio got to the big red door and Sherman gasped. It felt ages for him to see that special door that he went through to have adventures for he hadn't been inside it for almost 2 weeks. It was the entrance to the WABAC time machine.

**This took quite a lot of time for me to correct because I had to learn how to spell these words in american which was quite annoying. So any way I hope you like this third chapter, please keep reviewing I want to know your reaction to this chapter. I'll try to update soon! cheers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Discovery:

"Please! Mr Peabody I have to go inside, I have to get Hammy." Penny pleaded.

"Fine but we'll all go together." Mr Peabody said relunctantly.

The trio dashed across the modern red floor to the WABAC and jumped inside.

Suddenly security alarm went off from inside the WABAC loudly deafening the people inside and the exit door closed immediately.

The voice control of the time machine came on and started robotically speaking "Welcome Mr Peabody, you are resuming your last destination, Ancient Greece in 30 seconds. If you would rather pick enough destination of time, you have to unlock the control panel by answering this question correctly; you had set when locking the WABAC to keep unwanted pests".

"Unwanted pests, really?" Sherman said annoyed to Mr Peabody.

Mr Peabody gave Sherman an 'I'm sorry' look to Sherman and sat down.

"Who ruled Greece before the Greek gods?" the voice control echoed aloud.

Mr Peabody looked at the screen and paused.

"What's wrong Mr Peabody? Why won't you unlock the time machine?" Penny said impatiently.

"I can't remember the answer!" Mr Peabody said miserably.

"WHAT?! You're supposed to the world's smartest person. I mean dog." Penny exclaimed.

Mr Peabody was fuming of the insolence of this child and shouted "I am the smartest 'person' in the world, For God's sake people expect me to know everything! and by the look of things I can see your parents didn't do a very good job at raising you up!"

Penny stopped speaking and slouched in her chair frowning so much that her eyebrows overlapped her eyes. Sherman just awkwardly stood between them and decided to break the silence.

"Sooooo, our plan is?" Sherman said.

"We have to go Greece and find out the answer there." Mr Peabody said casually.

"Okay let's go!" Sherman said optimistically and the WABAC came to life and whizzed through time to Ancient Greece.

* * *

(45 mins ago.)

Back in Shura's ominous lair.

"Professor is it done?" Shura said with a deep russian accent.

"Y-yes Mistress the time machine is done." The professor said stuttering.

Shura got up from the black couch and slowly walked to the horizontal oval-shaped transport. She eyed every detail, it was polished black and a few thin purple sci-fi patterns. Shura did something no one ever saw her do, smiled but was more of a smirk.

"Hmm, I think I should take it out for a test run, don't you." Shura said and looked at the professor expectantly.

"Er, (gulp) you can if you want to." The Professor said nervously, he definitely didn't want to go with her.

"How about... Ancient Greece." Shura said cunningly and she slammed the power button on and zoomed off into time.

* * *

When the trio got to Greece they landed on top of one of the mountains that over looked the city. They all climbed out and scanned their surrondings and gasped. In front of them was a raging, death threatening fire that was consuming the city of Athens. Villagers were running about screaming 'Oh my Zeus!'and mothers were carrying their children and babes to the docks to get on the boats.

"How did this happened?" Sherman said worriedly.

But Mr Peabody rushed off to help the people of Athens. He had his whole plan sorted out while he was running through the burning village.

"everyone get to the boats now!" Mr Peabody shouted over the screeching heat.

Mr Peabody started to run on all four of his paws to the massive water dam. He picked up a stick that was on fire and set alight the wooden dam. The flames soon spread the whole of the wooden dam and it began to fall to ashes. Soon the water will flow and extinguish the whole city but Mr Peabody had to find something floatable to get in to otherwise he will drown. The gigantic wave of water came crashing down to the city, Sherman and Penny watched from the distance and were concerned about what had happened to Peabody. The Wave covered the city like a blue blanket with a little Mr Peabody surfing epically on the top of it in a small wooden bath tub. He winked at a gob smacked face of Sherman as he surfed past the mountain and landed on one the boats. Mr Peabody hopped out the bath tub and turned around to see a soaked village which wasn't in danger anymore and smiled.

"Not bad Peabody." Mr Peabody said to himself.

Sherman and Penny were running to the docks and got into a spare boat and paddled towards the boat Mr Peabody was in, they came abroad the boat. Sherman ran into a comforting hug of his father and breathed heavily.

"Mr Peabody you almost died!... Again!" Sherman said in relief.

"I'm okay Sherman, come on we need to ask one of these citizens what had caused the fire." Mr Peabody said gently letting go off Sherman.

"Excuse me but do you know what happened here?" Mr Peabody asked an old man.

"There was the evil, black, flying egg that went zap zap! Then the big bang made light. Then little doggy came and went whoosh with sea now everything is good so I can have teaaa!" the old man said frightened and mentally making hand gestures.

"Sorry, is this man is confusing you, he's supposed to be in a 'home'." A young lady said gleefully.

"Er, okay. Would you perhaps know who ruled Greece before the Gods?" Mr Peabody said hopefully.

"Well those were the dark days when the Titans ruled. The leader of them was Cronus he was bloodthirsty and vengeful but his sons the Olympians defeated him and prevailed." The woman said cheerfully giving Peabody a cheesy smile.

Sherman and Penny really didn't like her she was like one those hyper active tourist guides.

Sherman turned to Peabody and said "Are we going to go now?"

"Yes, but something strange happened here and it looks like something not from their time came here." Mr Peabody said with a suspicious look on his face.

They were walking back up the mountain to the WABAC and Sherman and Penny were chatting happily of the events that had just occurred. While Mr Peabody was wondering about what the elderly man was trying to tell him.

Once they were they were inside the WABAC, Mr Peabody typed in 'Cronus' into the control pad.

"You have Unlocked WABAC." The voice control said.

"Come on, let's go home and I don't want any more mischief out of you two." Mr Peabody said.

"No, Mr Peabody." They chorused together.

As the time machine went through time, something flashed in front of WABAC. Mr Peabody came to an abrupt stop, and Mr Peabody looked through the window. _There it is again, I've never seen anyone in the time continuum before. I have to follow it this could be the cause of the fire in Greece. One more stop wouldn't hurt I suppose. _Mr Peabody thought as he cautiously followed the black oval shaped machine...

**Sorry it was late! I didn't have enough time to write this. Please don't be too critical about this chapter it isn't my best work. Finger crossed it was at least okay. Thanx. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The first Meeting:

"Where are we going Mr Peabody?" Sherman said a little concerned.

"Sherman I think I saw another time machine in the time continuum, so I have to follow it." Mr Peabody said not taking his eyes of the screen.

"What?! I thought WABAC was the only time machine!" Sherman said astonished.

"So did I, it looks like someone out there is as smart as me." Mr Peabody said sadly.

The WABAC whirled through time continuum following the unknown time machine, until the time machine they had been following went into the time 1066 'England, Battle of Hastings'.

"Should we go in as well?" Penny asked worriedly.

"I have to find out who is riding that time machine they could be dangerous, so i'm putting the WABAC into invisible mode and I want you to promise me you will won't come out the WABAC under any circumstances." Mr Peabody said formerly.

Sherman and Penny looked at each other scared. And both solemnly nodded their heads.

Mr Peabody landed the WABAC in a deserted forest near by a field where the treacherous battle will soon begin. As Mr Peabody was about To step ou of WABAC, Sherman ran to Mr Peabody and hugged him tight.

"Sherman don't worry about me I'll be fine." Mr Peabody said wrapping his arms lovingly around his son.

"Promise, you'll be back soon." Sherman said sniffing.

"I promise." Mr Peabody said with a small smile and left the WABAC.

There was a dramatic remaining silence that soon was ended when a small fart came out of one of the small cabinets. Penny jumped out of shock because she had forgotten that her pet hamster was still in the WABAC. Sherman had a confused look on his face and opened the food storage cabinet where the noise had come from. Inside was a plump little ball of fur nibbling on some 'Jammy Dodgers'. Sherman and Penny started to laugh at the sight of Hammy snacking.

"Hammy, you silly little creature." Penny said giggling taking him out the cabinet.

* * *

Mr Peabody walked on to the isolated field to search for this ominous machine, he shivered from the cold British air and his heartbeat was getting quicker he knew what would soon happen here, _No Peabody I have to be brave for my boy I kept him a promise I have to work quicker. _Out of no where a voice came echoing faintly across the foggy plains. Mr Peabody squinted to see where it came from. Then he started to identify a feline figure coming closer out of the thick fog.

"My my why it's the famous Mr Peabody, to be honest I'm quite starstruck, hmm it's a shame I'll have to kill you with your own machine." Shura sneered.

Mr Peabody gawked at the whitish-greyish cat with a small pink nose and intense purple eyes. _Did that attractive, stunning, devious cat say she was going to kill me. _Mr Peabody thought memorized and appalled at the same time.

"I don't know who you are but how did you get your grubby paws onto a time machine." Mr Peabody said fiercely.

"First of all my paws are completely clean and second I rebuilt an improved version of your crummy little traveling toy that let's me go into the future." Shura smirked evilly.

Mr Peabody gasped "B-but that's impossible I tried to do that but it didn't work." Mr Peabody stuttered.

"Let me guess you've never been through a white hole before." Shura said unimpressed.

"But you would die if you went through a white hole there would be no chance to survive." Mr Peabody questioned.

"Well I'm still alive and that's good enough for me so as long I could kill you to finish my plan." Shura snarled and took out a laser gun pointed it towards Mr Peabody.

His eyes widened and jumped out the way when the laser beam had been shot. Shura sighed angrily and chased after Mr Peabody who was running towards the forest. Shura did a somersault and landed gracefully right in front of Mr Peabody, this startled him causing him to fall back helplessly. _Come Peabody I have to think of a plan fast to get away from this psychotic cat._

Shura saw Mr Peabody struggling and started laughing with delight "It was nice knowing you, any last words."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the WABAC...

"How long is Mr Peabody going to be out there?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know but I bet here's having an adventure out there." Penny mumbled.

Sherman sighed " Mr Peabody said we can't leave the WABAC under any circumstances, it's dangerous ou there any minute now there are gonna to be a bloody battle between the Norman-French and English army! If you want to be caught up in that, then fine, go." Sherman said frustrated.

Penny was surprised at his anger "Sorry, I made you angry." Penny said then started to open the door.

"It's Okay WAIT! What are you doing ?" Sherman shouted.

But Penny had already popped her head out to take a peek. From the far left side of the WABAC the English army in full battle army came plummeting towards them on horseback. They were shrieking their battle cry and were throwing spears and shooting arrows. Penny's mouth was wide open as she stared at the army paralyzed. Sherman quickly grabbed Penny's arms and pulled her back into the WABAC then rapidly locked the door. Sherman gave Penny a 'are you mad' look.

* * *

"My last words are look out." Mr Peabody said smiling.

Shura got confused then turned around to see sweaty, heavy-built men stampedding towards the field.

"This isn't over, mutt!" Shura cried and ran into her oval-shaped time machine and drove off in a flash.

_Right I now just need a way to get back to WABAC without being crushed._ Mr Peabody thought.

**Sorry this was late, I got caught up in exams. Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

An old Friend:

In the WABAC…

"Ahhhh!" Sherman and Penny yelled.

The English army raced into the WABAC confusedly because the time machine was still in invisible mode. The whole of the WABAC was moving and shaking due to the force of the English army had on them. Finally Sherman slide into Mr Peabody's chair and took of into the air and switched off the invisibility mode.

"I'm going to try finding Mr Peabody." Sherman said.

"How will you find him?" Penny asked.

"I've already found

him, look over there!" Sherman pointed.

Through the window they saw a Mr Peabody jumping and flipping like a gymnast over the soldier's heads. The warriors didn't know what was stranger a floating red orb or a little acrobat dog.

As Mr Peabody was running over the puzzled soldiers' heads he caught sight of the WABAC and motioned Sherman to come closer just so he could jump in. Peabody swiftly landed in the time machine and straightened his bow tie.

"Mr Peabody you're okay!" Sherman said joyfully running to Mr Peabody for a hug.

"Of course I am." Mr Peabody said hugging Sherman back then he pulled back to look Sherman into the eyes.

"I never break a promise." Mr Peabody said gently.

Sherman face turned into a smile, then asked "what happened out there?"

Mr Peabody's had a grave expression on his face "It looks like we have a new problem on our hands."

This left Sherman and Penny pondering on to what _this problem_ was."

"The owner of the other time machine was a female, russian cat who's yearning to kill me." Mr Peabody said in a serious tone.

"What why?" Sherman and Penny question

ed loudly.

"I'm not sure, but my theory is that my being is some how stopping her from resuming to 'her plan'." Mr Peabody suggested.

"What are we going to do?" Sherman said while biting his finger nails.

"I think it's time to visit our old friend Sherman, I bet he can give us some helpful advice." Mr Peabody said optimistically.

Mr Peabody set the WABAC machine to the time 'Italy renaissance 1510'. The WABAC whizzed off to that time.

The group arrived at Italy were the sun was shining brightly, the trio went up to the peach coloured mansion and knocked on the old-fashioned door. A cheerful man in his 50's opened the door immediately.

"Pronto!, Mr Peabody welcome my friend, what brings you here on this fine day!" Leonardo said with an italian accent.

"It's good to see my friend but I have some troubling news I have to discuss with you." Mr Peabody said worriedly.

Leonardo could tell by Mr Peabody's expression that this was something serious.

"Ah, Sherman maybe you and your girlfriend can go and play for a little while but just don't touch my flying machine, okay?" Leonardo said with a smile on his face.

"What she's not my girlfriend!", "I'm not his girlfriend!" Sherman and Penny retorted.

"Okay, okay. You two have fun." Mr Peabody ushered the two children out, who were blushing like crazy.

Now Mr Peabody and Leonardo were alone, they began to discuss the important matters.

* * *

The sun was already setting on Italy and there was a light breeze.

Meanwhile Penny and Sherman was attracted to Leonardo's huge garden. But it wasn't the flowers that grew in his garden that attracted them it was the 2nd prototype of the flying machine that was sitting inocently on the lawn. It was much larger, more levers, gears that held it up ect.

"Wow!" Sherman and Penny said together and ran down the patio steps to take a closer look of the eccentric machine.

Sherman circled the machine processing every detail on it and then stroking wooden frame. The flying machine reminded him of when he used it with Penny and had their little special moment, Sherman started to blush at that and then remembered when they crashed into a tree almost killing themselves.

"Hey look it even has a cup holder!" Penny giggled while the breeze blew her hair.

Sherman smiled goofly at Penny, he loved it when Penny smiled it always made him tingle inside.

"So, do er you wannna ride it?" Sherman said grinning cheekily at Penny.

Penny raised her eyebrows and and smiled back.

* * *

When Mr Peabody finished he looked at Leonardo who seemed amused.

"So let me get this straight there's a attractive cat who wants to kill you who also has a stylish time machine that can take her to the future and she has some evil plan to take over the universe?" Leonardo said.

"This is serious! I also think she cause of the fire destruction in Greece." mr Peabody said angrily.

Leonardo frowned then asked " Did you perhaps catch a glimpse of this time machine of hers?"

"Hmm, it was jet black and oval-shaped and when she disappeared in it sparks flew out of it." Mr Peabody was unsure he only saw the machine for a few seconds.

"This is very bad, she can travel to the future which means she could change or probably destroy what will happen in our past and future." Leonardo said hyperventilating.

"Calm down, there must be something we can do." Mr Peabody said reassuring Leonardo.

_If she is using the future against us then we should use the past against her. It's obvisous that words won't get through to her. Hmmm, so I guess there shall be a battle between the past and the future..._

**Sorry this is late, I hope you like my fanfic, it there's anything you would like me to change put in the reviews. Gracias! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Flying Machine (Again really!):

"But Mr Peabody, haven't you always been the kind of person who used logic and knowledge before you made any rash actions." Leonardo said.

"You don't understand there's no way getting through to her; she can travel to the future, who knows what she is doing there. Lives are at stake!" Peabody shouted thinking of Sherman.

"Mr Peabody she's threatening your life. But as long as you're alive she can't go through this plan of hers." Leonardo said worriedly.

Mr Peabody thought about what Leonardo said. "I'm going to follow the feline into the future and find out what her plan is, furthermore I will decide upon what to do next."

"But how will you travel to the future?" Leonardo said puzzled.

"She mentioned something by traveling through a white hole in the space-time continuum."

"Okay, but what about Sherman will you take him with you?" Leonardo said sincerely.

"Oh yea and what about Penny?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not taking Sherman with me, I don't want to risk his life again he means too much to me. If it won't be too much to ask if you could look after Sherman while I'm gone." Mr Peabody said with emotion.

"Oh yes and Penny." Mr Peabody said quickly.

Leonardo looked at Mr Peabody understandingly. Then he looked out the stain glass window and his eyes widened. Outside was Sherman and Penny riding Leonardo's flying machine the 2nd prototype of course.

"Talk about risking lives, Mr Peabody!" Leonardo shrieked and ran outside with Mr Peabody to stop the chaos.

While the adults where losing their minds, Sherman and Penny were having a wonderful time, they yahooed during their joyride.

"This is fun remember how we used to do this." Penny said smiling.

"Yea.." Sherman sighed.

"I sure you can land this thing." Penny looked at Sherman expectantly.

"Er, sure I can." Sherman said nervously.

Sherman flew the flying machine closer to the ground and pulled a lever activating the gears to come. The flying machine's gears landed on the ground with a thud but carried on rolling across the field rapidly towards a lake.

Mr Peabody and Leonardo gawked in horror as the contraption flew past them.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sherman and Penny screamed as they rolled into the lake uncontrollably.

SPLASH!

Sherman sat in up from the lake soaking wet with a bewildered look on his face. Then he remembered.

"Penny! Where are you!" Sherman shouted worriedly but she wasn't to be seen anywhere.

Sherman turned around and had water splashed into his face. Penny started to giggle then got splashed by water from Sherman. They both stood up and had a water fight laughing happily while still dripping wet.

Mr Peabody ran into the forest quickly where the flying machine rolled into. He was prepared for the worst but found his son laughing with joyousness in his eyes and speedily running around. Mr Peabody sighed with relief and smiled.

"Noooooo!" Leonardo shouted and flew over to his deflated flying machine in the water.

"Leonardo may I suggest next time you build in brakes." Mr Peabody said.

"Of course, I knew I was missing something."Leonardo said excitedly like a small child finishing a word search.

"So Mr Peabody where are we going to go next?" Sherman said panting after running about.

"I'm going to the future to find out what that vicious cat's plan." Mr Peabody said seriously.

"Awesome! I always wanted to go to the future!" Sherman exclaimed in delight.

"I'm sorry but I will be going alone, it too dangerous we don't know what's out there." Mr Peabody said sadly.

Sherman deflated sadly like Leonardo's ex flying machine."

"Please Sherman, I'm doing this for your own safety. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Please stay in this time until I come back." Mr said looking deeply into Sherman's big brown eyes.

Sherman nodded solemnly.

"Oh, and another thing I told you not to use the flying machine." Mr Peabody blurted out.

"It was Sherman's fault." Penny said quickly.

"What!" Sherman answered back.

"You were begging me to join you!" Penny said.

"I was not!" Sherman retorted.

"Was too!" Penny answered back.

Sherman and Penny started to bicker continuously. Mr Peabody raised his paw to silence them and said "Is there something you would like to say?"

"Sorry Mr Peabody." They chorused together.

"Go on maybe you can go help Leonardo with building his invention." Mr Peabody said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Sherman said and he and Penny ran towards the mansion.

Mr Peabody smiled to himself and stepped into his fully charged time machine.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shura had gone into the time 3001 (10.00 pm) and was in Washington D.C. The future looked like the past except for the buildings where 5 times higher, there where opaque tubes that transported people where ever they needed to go the city was busy with cars and rockets whizzing everywhere. Shura smiled to herself_ my time machine won't look out-of-place here. _Her time machine hovered past the city full of lights until she made her way to the white house. Shura turned her time machine into invisibility mode and landed in to the president's impressive garden unnoticed. Shura put her climbing skills to good use and sneakily climbed through the upper right window. Shura was inside one of the guest rooms. The whole room was immaculate, there was a royal blue bed with a silver frame and there were built in futuristic lights all around the room which you could change color to.

"Hmmm I guess this will do." Shura said to herself.

She opened the door to find two tough, upper built men in suits and sun glasses.

"Hey what are you doing here." One of them shouted when they noticed the cat.

_Perfect my plan is working _Shura smirked as she was pulled away by the two body guards...

**What do think of this chapter. I know this is really late but I got a writer's block please still review. And also thank you reviewer 'Clara the Clear' for that quote i'll do my best to add that somewhere in the story. Thanx. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

The two body guards pulled Shura through the futuristic corridors, passing different types of labs and studies and to an office room.

"Err, sir we caught this intruder and she says she wants to see you." One of the body guards said nervously.

The black office chair turned around and a half cast man around his thirties observed the cat who supposedly was the intruder.

"Hmm, what do you want feline." The president asked.

"I merely wanted to help you." Shura said grinning.

"I don't need help, now who are you and where did you come from." The president said starting raise his voice.

"I'm Shura and I came from the past." Shura said flatly.

The president frowned confusedly and the body guards just gawked in awe.

Shura rolled her eyes and continued "I'm here to warn you that people from different time segments from the past will be travelling to the future to gain vital knowledge to build a monstrous weapon."

"Hmm huh, yea of course they are, then if you're from the past where's your time machine." the president said sarcastically and started to laugh.

Shura's expression turned from innocent face into a vicious glare. She reached from out her pocket a small remote and clicked the black button. Almost instantly her time machine came out from a blast of light and appeared in front of the president, with bazookas coming out from the sides only inches from the male's face. All the people in the room fell deadly silently and were staring at the contraption that was before them.

"I recommend you President Davis, that you shut up and do as I tell you..." Shura said through teeth.

"...or get blasted to smithereens your choice." Shura said flatly.

The president was trembling head to toe and nodded shakily.

"That's a good president." Shura said smiling wickedly.

* * *

Simultaneously Mr Peabody was in his WABAC and had gone to the time 3001. Mr Peabody couldn't help but admire the advanced machinery and buildings as he flew past. People of different ethics roamed the spectacular city of Washington and tourists took photos with their 'eye camera.' Holograms appeared from shop windows advertising varieties of futuristic clothing. There where billboards on lamp posts advertising holidays like Spaceship island and 'experience the crummy old past for 5 dollars.' Mr Peabody concentrated back on driving, It was a shame he would no longer be alive to see it again. Where would that annoying cat be Peabody wondered. He then noticed a large white building the same size as a shopping mall. Perched on the top of the building was a glowing American flag that blowed in the wind.

"Wow, the white house looks even bigger then before, I didn't even think was possible." Mr Peabody said to himself.

Maybe I should quickly pay a visit to the new president. He piloted down into the President's garden and made a smooth landing. He stepped out of WABAC and looked up. His emerald eyes widened with shock.

It was Shura's time machine...

* * *

Sherman and Penny watched Leonardo making amends to his flying machine, bored out their minds Sherman felt his eyes lids shutting down.

"Hey wakey wakey sleepy head." Penny said shaking head.

Sherman grumbled and yawned then his gaze averted to a furry brown creature that was next to his foot.

"Who's dog is it?" Sherman said excitedly and petted the dog.

"Oh , She's mine I can't believe I forgot to tell you about _Cookie_." Leonardo said happily.

"_Cookie_, that's such a sweet name." Penny said cheerfully and was stroking the dog as well.

"She inspires me to invent and paint, her optimism just brings out the best of me." Leonardo said proudly.

"Like, I inspired Mr Peabody to build a time machine." Sherman said gleefully.

"Exactly!" Leonardo said.

_Cookie_ was staring at the two new people with fascination, she soon enough found a fondness for the both of them. Her tale was wagging with joy and she was clamoring to go outside and play.

"Aww, look she wants to go outside. Leonardo please can we play with_ Cookie_ outside?" Penny pleaded.

"Why of course, her little bouncy ball is just on that stool there." Leonardo pointed and turned back to his work.

Sherman and Penny and Cookie raced outside into the fresh air, Cookie ran circles around Sherman who was holding her bouncy ball.

"Here do you want the ball, go catch!" Sherman teased and threw the ball out far.

Cookie sprinted after the ball as if it were a cat. But some how it felt strange for him, what would Mr Peabody think if he ever saw Sherman bond with another dog. _Maybe Mr Peabody never wanted me to have a pet because he was scared I would love him less with another animal around the_ _house. _Sherman thought to himself.

"Hey Sherman are you, thinking of your Father." Penny said in a serious tone.

"Wha- How did you know what I was thinking?" Sherman said astonished.

"You always pull that face when you're thinking of him." Penny said smiling.

"Wow you know my me really well." Sherman said surprised.

"That or you're not very good at disguising your thoughts." Penny said grinning.

"Hey! That's not true, if it were that would have been really embarrassing." Sherman said clumsily.

"Why?" Penny asked puzzled.

Sherman turned away because he could feel his cheeks burning a color of red.

"Er, no reason..." Sherman said nervously.

**Thank you for all your reviews so far, and there are some really good suggestions which I'm going to use in further chapters. Keep Reviewing Please!****I'll try to update sooner. Peace out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mr Peabody cautiously went up to Shura's time machine and peered in, it was empty. The grand white house loomed over Shura's time machine, Mr Peabody was in awe of the impressive building but got shook out of his trance when he heard some voices coming. Mr Peabody duck down behind Shura's machine.

The back door swung open and out came two security guards evolved into a conversation.

"Did you see the president's face, it was hysterical!" One of the security guards said.

"Yea, and when that evil cat threatened the president with that awesome bazooka gun." The other security guard said laughing.

"Do what I say or get blasted to smithereens." The first security guard said imitating her voice or was trying to but ended up having a German accent.

Mr Peabody rolled his eyes at the two fools and dashed inside of the building when both of the security guards backs were turned. He was in the presidents kitchen which was surprisingly empty at the moment. Mr Peabody knew that Shura was here because he heard the security guard say it, that and there was lots of fish dishes in the kitchen ready. Mr Peabody tip toed towards the kitchen door and made sure the coast was clear, he gently opened the door and scanned the modern corridor. As he walked across the polished floor he thought to himself, _There must a diabolical reason has Shura came here, but what for... _

* * *

Meanwhile in the presidents scientific lab...

"You incompetence! How many times must I tell you we need aluminium to build the weapon!" Shura shouted at the lab assistant.

"B-but can't we use Iron, it is cheaper after all." the lab assistant cowered in fear.

"No, we can't because Iron rusts, do you want me to go out in battle with a weapon that breaks down just because a idiotic man can't tell the difference between two metals!" Shura's voice boomed across the laboratory.

"No sorry ma'am, I'll fix right away." the lab assistant hurried off.

Shura eyed her workers as they were at work, researching experimenting, engineering the machine for her. In each of the departments there was a manager who would keep up order and help work out any solution to any technical problems. She sighed with satisfaction as the labourers followed her every command, but soon the white house residents won't be the only ones obeying her, Shura thought. She went into her office that had been built for her, the walls were plain white with only one window and the floors were covered in cream carpets. Shura went over to her glass desk and got the blueprints to check.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Shura shouted.

A waiter came in with a tray that contained a jug of milk and russian teacake cookies. He placed the tray on the desk and started to pour milk into a cup, but noticed what Shura was reading and tried to peek at the blueprints. The cause of this nosy act made the waiter pour the steaming hot milk on shura's lap. Which leaded for the cat to screech in pain so loud only dogs would hear...

* * *

Mr Peabody heard a shrilling sound that should have been scream coming from the end of the corridor. Mr Peabody ran to the end of the corridor and looked through window to see Shura and the helpless waiter running about the room like headless chickens.

"You will pay so badly for that! How am I to build the most dangerous weapon to wipe out humanity when hot milk is being poured on me!" Shura screamed in outrage chasing the waiter like a predator catching its prey.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." the waiter wailed as he ran for his life.

Mr Peabody was gobsmacken by the situation. Suddenly office door was flung open by the head of one the engineering department.

"Miss Shura your weapon to freeze time is almost re-" the manager said then gasped at the scene.

The waiter didn't slow down in time and ran into the door. Shura stopped running and stared devilishly at the waiter as she creeped slowly to her prey, with milk still dripping from her fur. The perplexed department manager looked between the waiter and the OCD cat, which he then spotted Mr Peabody from the far window.

" Miss Shura!" the manager shouted trying to get her attention.

"Not now can't you see I'm busy!" Shura snarled and glared at the nervous waiter.

"But, ma'am there's an intruder, look." The manager pointed to the window.

Shura turned around and her eyes widened with even more anger, without another second she rushed to the wall pressed the intruder alarm button. The alarm wailed loudly and red lights flashed through out the building and guards from each corner of the white house came running out with guns searching for the intruder.

"Oh dear." Mr Peabody said to himself.

* * *

Back at Leonardo's workshop...

"ah finished." Leonardo said admiring hid work.

It was sunset now in Italy and Leonardo went outside to check what the troublesome kids were up to. Sherman and Penny lost track of time when they and Cookie the dog played together. They chased each other endlessly while playing a game of tag. Penny spotted Leonardo on a bench watching them play in adoration.

"Hey Sherman, why don't you ask Leo if wants to play with us." Penny smiled.

"Okay." Sherman jogged to the bench Leonardo was sitting on.

"Hi Leo, do want to come and play with us." Sherman asked.

"Of course, what are you playing?" Leonardo said.

"Tag." Sherman said.

Sherman turned and around and watched Penny and Cookie play together, then sighed dreamily.

"Ah, so you do like her don't you?" Leonardo said grinning and raising an eyebrow at Sherman.

"Whaaat? No! Of course not. That's crazy!" Sherman said quickly blushing.

There was a second of awkward silence until Sherman broke it.

"Leonardo, can I ask you something?" Sherman said nervously.

"Of course." Leonardo said.

"Well, I er have this friend back at school and he really likes this girl." Sherman lied anxiously.

"Well does the girl like him back." Leonardo asked.

"Well that's the problem I don't know, I mean my friend doesn't know." Sherman spluttered.

"He just feels like a fool when he's around her, always saying the wrong things and always worries what she thinks of him." Sherman said as he watched Penny.

"So what should I do, I mean my friend what should he do." Sherman spluttered.

"He should speak his heart, be someone cares for her and isn't afraid to show it, so just be himself." Leonardo said sincerely.

"Oh, okay thanks I'll be sure to tell my friend your advice." Sherman said smiling.

"No problem." Leonardo said.

"If you can excuse me Leo I need to go and tell Penny something." Sherman said and walked off into the distance.

"Ah young love a beautiful thing." Leonardo said to himself.

**Hello everyone, great news I'm still alive! Yay! Anyway I'm so sorry I haven't updated a chapter in donkey years, it's because I got a ton of homework to do. Also when you read the last part of the chapter (Conversation between Leonardo & Sherman) i got the inspiration from**** watching the film 'the three musketeers' (2011 version). Have you ever watched it? Anyways it's a great film. Please keep reviewing I love getting inspiration from other people. Okay then. Hasta la vista! ;)**

**P.S I'm not Spanish!**


End file.
